


She Is The Sun

by unityManipulator



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unityManipulator/pseuds/unityManipulator





	She Is The Sun

You need her.  
As a friend, as something more.  
But she doesn’t need you.  
You want her.  
As a lover, as a friend.  
But she doesn’t want you.  
You love her.  
As a servant, as a lover.  
But she doesn’t love you.  
You would serve her.  
As friend, lover, servant.  
She will not let you.

Still, you wish she would,  
or at least, wish you could.

But she has other friends,  
another lover,  
and no need of servants.  
She has renounced you,  
and you have done the same,  
in words if not in spirit.

Despite this,  
You need her,  
and want her,  
and love her,  
and her existence permeates yours.  
A poisoned well in a desert,  
with no oasis in sight.

Sometimes, you can pull yourself away,  
but others,  
you cannot stop yourself from drinking,  
and like Eve and her forbidden fruit,  
cast yourself from Eden as punishment.

Despite all this,  
her hatred,  
her scorn,  
her coldness,  
you cannot help but look at her  
as though she is the sun,  
as you exile yourself to the shadows,  
a masochistic imitation of a modern-day Icarus.


End file.
